Powered equipment, such as powered rotary tillers, have become an integrated part of any large or small scale farming operation, from industrial sized farms to the garden hobbyist. With respect to rotary tillers, the earth is typically worked to aerate the soil with blades affixed to a rotating shaft. Attaching these blades to the rotating shaft in an efficient and cost effective manner would provide a substantial benefit in the form of reduced production costs that could be passed on to the customer.